User talk:Bellscullen
Welcome Fanfiction is like your own version of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, whatever you want. It's like a blog. You can post it in the blog part of this wikia. Just put the fanfic title in the title part of the blog. You can be as creative or as basic as you want. Fanfic is a good way to change anything you would change if you were the one writing the book. Like you can change that Bella picks Jacob not Edward and how their lifes would be together. Or what you think would happen if Victoria killed Bella. Or what would happen if Edward never came back to Forks. It's all up to you . Team-jacob girl 01:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I see your Team Edward. . . Do you wanna be friends? Iheartedward4127 03:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC)iheartdward4127 RE: Can you make me a signature? Yeah, I make them. You just need to tell me this: 1. What font you want it in 2. What colour, and please be specific and state the code. You can find the colours here, just zoom in and tell me the code 3. What you want it to say (Something like BellsCullen.Talk ) -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------^Thats supposed to link to your talk page but I can't seem to do it on here 4. Where you want it linked to Sorry, but it might take me a few days. I'm really busy with the school and only come on here if I get a message. I'm also still trying to get used to a new program to make them, and also how to upload them Thanks (: TeamEdwardFan 09:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry I didn't use the new program. I'm too swampped to try that now. Bells.Cullen Go to preferences up on your name at the top of the page Then where it says 'Signature' paste the code above into it Next tick the box right under it which says 'Custom signature' then save it It should look like this: Bells.Cullen If you want a different font or colour or anything just message me and I can change it. Sorry again for the wait, swammped with homework/tests now TeamEdwardFan 12:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Thanks for liking my profile photo of Alice. I like her hair best in Twilight. For me, it's more like I thought it would be by reading the book. I love your profile photo of Alice also. Go Team Alice! :D Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 20:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I have a hard time picking a favorite. Of course, I love Alice. She is just amazing. I would love to have her as a sister or best friend. I love Bella. I am just as clumy as her. I fall in public and run into walls and trip over my feet. I love Edward because, well who would not like to have a boyfriend like Edward? He is sweet, old-fashioned, and just all around perfect. He is a little overbearing at times and he will not let Bella see Jacob when ever she wants, but I can over look those flaws. I love Emmett. He is funny and just great. I love Jasper because he is a gentleman who can get down and dirty if he has too. I love Esme. If every mother was like her, the world would be a much better place. Not that I'm saying all moms are bad. But if all mother were has loving and free-willing as Esme then I think some kids would happier. I lve Carlisle. He is my ideal man. Nice, well-mannered, a gentleman, good looking, always putting other needs before his own. The list could go on and on. And Jacob, I love him. He is a lot like my boyfriend. Fun-loving, upbeat, positive, and just fun to be around. I guess I don't really have a favorite. It's so hard to pick! Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) It's fairly easy. First, when you're editing your profile, you know where click to add pictures? It's basically next to it, it's the thing that says "Template". You click the little arrow and it brings down a small list. You need to like "Other template/ Magic word". It then takes to a box with a few templates, and a search box. If I remember right, it has the Vampire Infobox right there on the list of templates. You just click it, an it'll bring up another box where you need to fill in all you information (hair color, eyes color, etc.) You can put a picture in it too, and that's the hard part. You find the place where it asks you to type in like "image" or something of the sort, and you put in "File:PLACE IMAGE NAME HERE. jpg. You need to put "file:" and the file type (example, ".jpg or .png") You need to put in the exact name of the picture, it won't bring it up if you mispell something or forget to add teh File: or the file type at the end. Once you click save at the bottom when your done (you can click "preveiw" to see what it'll look like before you save), it'll appear as a green puzzle peice on your page. Feel free to just move the puzzle peice (a.k.a, your infobox :) around your page to wherever you want it! I said I I could think of that would help, it should work all right. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. A called called Green Fairy made it for me. She is super nice and she makes a ton of other people singatures and she makes wallpaper also. All the photos on my user page that say they were uploaded by Green Fairy, she made those for me. Here is the link to her page: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:Green_Fairy . Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Too many comments Thanks. I'll give it a look and remove the spam comments. LuckyTimothy 02:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dorothy, Sure! I'm 15 years old, and my name is Julia. I think it's great that the Twilight Saga touches so many people with so many different ages. And also, I love Alice! RE:wallpaper Of course I will! Now, do you have any sort of idea of what you'd like? Polite Team-Jacob Girl up there- I'm glad she told you about me. Anyway, I've got many styles of wallpaper I can do, I do a random wallpaper, if you want too! Green Fairy 21:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Signature Sure, I can change it to Edward's font. This is slightly more difficult than what I did last time and I'm having trouble with it I'm going to ask one of the more experienced users on signatures for help, but please be patient with me, I haven't done one in ages! TeamEdwardFan 04:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sure, I'm Jordan. I've actually been on the wiki before.....but forgot my password, so i made a new one, i like starting a fresh. I think i'll go for Dorothy if that's good with you Hi, soz about the informality Hi, my favourite character is probably Edward, but i also like Jacob, Jasper and Alice. What's your favourite book? Jordan 'The Blur' Farrell 20:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Probably Eclipse too. My favourite Book is Eclipse too, but i like the second and third books of Breaking dawn. The have sex, and she gets pregnaunt.....that's it Yeah the getting Married is the other thing. How old are you? Yes, Green Fariy did make my Alice wallpaper. She does an amazing job. I love her wallpapers so much. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature Thanks. I made it myself using a website that let me use a gradient and font. It had more colors, but only so many characters could fit in the signature box in "Preferences." LuckyTimothy 00:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Wallpaper I'm so so sorry it took so long, but I've been very busy with other wikis and I just joined Deviantart and everythings taking a while to complete lately! I'm really sorry for the wait, but, finaly, here it is! I hope you like it, and plase don't let anyone else put it on their page; it's yours and yours only! Thank you so much for asking me to make you one. It was an honor! Green Fairy 22:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I just love the wallpaper Green Fairy made you! It's so amazing! Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC)